Colors
by HoneyandPeanutbutterSammiches
Summary: Natsu has never been able to see colors like other people. He's okay with that, but it's hard when no one knows. Especially Lucy.


**Whoop! First story on FF! I posted this a while back, but it got deleted.**

 **This is also available on my Quotev!**

 **Creative criticism much appreciated! Also, yes, I know Natsu is very OOC and Lu probably is too, but I don't care that much *shrug* It's what happens in fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail!**

 **Umm healthy tip all italics are thoughts. K? K.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was used to not seeing color.

He was color blind, but not just your average can't see red, green, or something. All he has ever seen has been black, white, and different shades of grey. That's it, like a dog, you could say.

No one knew his secret but Mirajane, the Master, and Happy, not even Lucy knew. Everyone in the guild thought he was able to see like a normal person, not like they would suspect otherwise. The wizards of Fairy Tail talked about a great number of things, but color was hardly one of them, unless Gray was making fun of Natsu's hair.

Though there were situations Natsu couldn't avoid very easily. For example, whenever he was at Lucy's house and she asked for an opinion on what color outfit she should wear he always avoided the question. Sometimes he would just point to a random outfit and say 'That one!' Lucy was getting suspicious of the way he way he would try to skip around certain conversations. Natsu knew he would need to tell her sooner or later. He was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

 **~Currently at Lucy's apartment.~**

"Hey! Natsu make yourself useful instead of just sitting there on my bed reading stupid comics!" Lucy snapped at him, which made him look up from the manga his nose was currently buried in.

 _Here we go again_ , Natsu thought breathing a sigh through his nose.

"Which color should I wear today?" Lucy said holding up two outfits that looked the same through his eyes.

"Uhm, I don't know?" he said scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes.

"Ugh! You always say that! Natsu! Help me here!" Lucy said obviously becoming annoyed.

 _Not my fault I can't tell the damn difference!_ Natsu bit his tongue to keep himself from lashing out.

He sighed. It was time.

"I can't really tell the difference, Luce." he said looking down and fumbling with the comic book in his hand. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to starting, especially considering Happy wasn't here right now to help.

"Sure you can! You're not that stupid!" she said rolling her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at the rosette. Lucy was sick of Natsu acting like he was hiding something from her. He knew basically everything about her, yet he never told her anything!

"No. I'm serious I literally can't." Natsu sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Uh yeah you can! It's blue and green!"

 _Now she's starting to aggravate me._

"No I can't Lucy!" He says raising his voice slightly.

Yeah, he was a little sensitive when it comes to the topic of his eyes. Natsu wasn't an insecure person in the slightest, but having something so different about himself that most people had and took for granted, bothered him. Being color blind was rare, yet it usually didn't have much of an impact on the person's life. Not being able to see any color, however, was completely different. Natsu felt weak, vulnerable, useless, and he hated it. He hated having a weakness.

"Yes, you can Natsu! If you didn't want to help just say so!" Lucy said angrily putting her hand on her hip.

"No! I **seriously** can't!" he said yelling at her while standing.

Her body went rigid and he knew why. Natsu never yelled at Lucy, _ever_.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled taking a deep breath and sitting back down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

"I am serious though I can't tell" he say softly.

"Why not?!" Lucy said, even more peeved that she had been yelled at for such a silly matter.

"I can't see colors…"

"...What?"

"I'm not able to see colors, okay?! I'm color blind! I only see black, white and greys, like a dog." he says irritated that he was so ashamed of this.

"My god. I'm so sorry Natsu!" Lucy said guilt in her eyes.

"Eh, it's alright I guess." Natsu says breaking into a grin, "No one really knows besides Mira, Master, Happy, and now you! Besides I shouldn't have hidden it from you and I'm sorry. I'm just... embarrassed that I have such a stupid weakness..."

"Doesn't it hurt, though?"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't it hurt?" she looked up her eyes showing sadness "Not being able to see the beautiful things in this world, yet everyone thinking you can?"

"Not really, I'm used to it." I say sighing. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Sure, I'm sorry."

"No biggie! It's not your fault, it's just a curse I have to live with." he gets up and wraps her in a hug. "Thanks for understanding, Lu."

Lucy's arms wrap around his waist and she buries her face in his vest. She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry, Natsu."

"I told you it was okay, Luce!" "I know...but-"

"Let's go to the guild now!" He say showing her he was alright.

"Alright." A smile slid on to Lucy's face, though not quite meeting her eyes, as Natsu pulled away and made his way out of her room.

 ***~One month later~***

"N-natsu," he heard a shy voice say.

He looked up, a grin cracking his face in two.

"Oh, hey, Lucy! You okay?" He says ad the smile fills with concern, her face was all red. Had she caught a fever?

"Y-yeah I'm fine c-can I talk to you back at my apartment." She says looking at her feet.

"'Course!" He says jumping up. Finally, something for him to do! Happy has been missing all day, and he was crazy bored.

As they started the walk to Lucy's place, Natsu walked behind her and couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

She had all the right curves, shoulder length hair tied up, and a white shirt with gray stripes, probably. Damn, he hated his eyes right now! He couldn't even tell her hair or eye color!

Well no use in moping, nothing he could do about it anyways. Natsu shrugged a shoulder to himself and ran a few feet to catch up with Lucy, sliding his hand into hers.

Immediately his heart starts to beat faster and the tingly feeling that has been making a home in his stomach lately. He has only been getting these feeling when he's around Lucy. He doesn't understand why they've been happening or where they came from, but Mira has been telling his it's love. Natsu doesn't believe her, why would he feel that way about Lucy? They are best friends. All he's feeling is a really close bond, right?

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her cheeks were tinged with a different color and her eyes sparkled in the setting sun.

 _I really want to kiss her right now! Woah. Woah, woah, woah._ _What the heck? Where the hell did that come from?!_

He looks at her one more time and realizes. Natsu really does love Lucy Heartfilia.

 _What if it ruins our friendship?!_

 _What if she doesn't like me back?!_

Thoughts like these were running in uncharacteristic circles in his head, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and almost ran into Lucy when she was unlocking the door to her house. They walked in and Natsu sat on her bed and Lucy stood, leaning up against the wall.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Natsu asked slowly, mentally patting himself on the back for not squeaking.

"Well um I like this guy…" she started. Natsu's fists instantly clench. A horrible feeling washed over him, it made his feel heavy and grossly sticky at the same time. Was this jealousy?

"I don't know how to tell him I like, no, love him…" Lucy finished.

Yup. Definitely jealousy.

"Why don't you just tell him head-on? Guys don't like it when girls don't tell 'em straight. I certainly don't" he said

 _Wait, why am I giving the girl I love advice on how to confess to a guy that's not me?!_

 _ **Because it's the right thing to do.** _ A tiny voice whispers to him, and his heart clenches.

"That's good to know" she sighed.

"Luce," he said nervously, hoping it came out nonchalantly. "Who do you like..?"

"I'll tell you if you come here." She said smirking. Natsu raised a brow, but got off the bed anyways and walked up to her, standing a few feet from her. She motioned him closer, he complied and positioned himself so he was leaning against the wall and hovering above her.

"Who?" The crisp words fell from his tongue, tasting bitter.

She leaned up and crashed her soft velvet lips against his own. Natsu was startled and all he could do was stare down at her with wide eyes. Lucy noticed he wasn't kissing back and she started to pull away, mumbling apologies. Before she could duck away from him, he stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her, long and deep.

She smiled and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"You." She whispered slow and breathless.

Natsu lets out laugh and smiles.

"Me too" He lean in again and kisses her, but this time it was slow and soft, filled with his love for her. Lucy had to pull away for air, but Natsu still had his eyes closed. He lent forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too." She says and he opens his eyes to look at her. Disappointment fills his heart and settles like lead in his stomach, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Wow, I feel stupid."

Lucy's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Why would telling me you love me make you feel stupid?"

Natsu shook his head eyes down, "No. That's not it. For some reason I had this stupid feeling that, maybe, if I told you I loved you I would be able to see colors, I guess? I don't know." Natsu reached up to rub the tears out of his eyes.

Lucy put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head to look at her. "That's not being stupid, Natsu, that's being hopeful. That would have made the best fairy tale ending, though. Wouldn't it?"

A smile grew on Natsu's face and he took the hand on his cheek into his own and kissed it. "Yeah, it would have been. Though I think I like this ending better." he said as he lent down to place his lips against hers.

 **End**

 **~Extra~**

Happy looked into Lucy's bedroom window and put a paw to his mouth. "Pfft. He liiiiikeeess heeeerrr!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite and review! Also, special thanks to NamesAreFutile for not really trying to, but convincing me anyways, to rewrite this xD**


End file.
